Cherrypaw's Destiny
by sketchkitty
Summary: This here is something I've been planning for a long time, and I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote it! Thanks to Minty who motivated me. xP In the story, you may be confused why Cherrypaw is a kittypet, but everything will make sense eventually uwu


Cherry looked around the house. Her older brother, Winston was resting quietly in the windowsill gazing up at the stars.

Winston flicked his tail. "Cherry, is dinner ready?" he asked calmly, not looking away from the sky.

Cherry blinked. "Err, I don't know, I'll check!" She said and bounded into the kitchen. She looked up and mewled at her housefolk. She padded her paw on her housefolks leg. _Hey! I'm hungry!_ He housefolk looked back at her. She was a girl, about eighteen years old with short, ginger hair. Her name was Reagan. Cherry liked Reagan. She just seemed to understand her so well! Reagan has been such a great caretaker, and she always knew what she wanted. Reagan reached down to pet Cherry. Cherry purred and brushed against her leg. Reagan brought out three food bowls, each one, silver with a small engraving on it. One said Winston, one said Cherry, and another said Delilah. Delilah was Cherry's youngest sister. Reagan called Winston and he came down from his perch on the windowsill.

"Ah, here we go!" Winston purred with delight and began to eat.

"Delilah!" Cherry meowed through the house. "That kit…" she muttered. "Can't keep track of her!" Cherry dipped her head down and began to eat when she heard a crash and Delilah fell down the stairs.

"Oof!" she called out.

Cherry padded over to her. "Delilah! What're you _doing?_ Don't you EVER run downstairs like that again! You could've hurt yourself, or-"

Winston interrupted her. "What Cherry is _trying_ to say is, just be more careful from now on, please?"

Delilah purred. "Ah, yeah okay!" she bounded over to her food bowl and began to eat. "How do you do it?" Cherry gawked at Winston.

He shrugged. "Just got to… approach with kindness, I guess."

Cherry groaned. "I was only trying to keep her safe! She just doesn't understand…" Cherry sighed. "I just think… one day something really bad will happen to her, is all." She said.

Winston laughed. "She'll be fine! And don't worry; I can take care of her. You're responsible enough for me not to look out for you as much"

Cherry frowned. "Buy you're the _oldest._ You _have_ to look out for me!" She grumbled.

Winston purred. "Aw, I still look out for you! But Delilah… is a bit more… accident prone, if you know what I mean?" he said.

Cherry looked at him. "But I want to prove I'm responsible. All this time, you and Reagan and William have taken care of me and Delilah, but maybe _I_ want to take care of something… you know?" Cherry choked up when she thought about William. He was Reagan's cousin and best friend. They had rented this apartment together and they loved their cats so much, but one terrible night… William died after a car hit him.

Winston paused. "Don't talk about him… just… don't." Winston sighed and walked away.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Delilah called out to him.

"…no… I'm not very hungry." Winston replied. Delilah shrugged and went back to her food.

Cherry padded over to Winston. "I… I'm sorry I reminded you of-" Winston interrupted her.

"It's okay, but there have been so many _losses_ in my life! Our mother and father, then when William and Reagan came to take care of us, he _died_…"

Cherry stared at him. "Now you know why I'm so protective of Delilah. She's the last thing we have a responsibility for, besides you and Reagan." She said calmly.

Winston sighed. "You may be older, but not the old_est_. It's _my_ responsibly to keep track of you _both!" _He spat at her. Cherry gave him a hurt look. "I-I'm sorry, Cherry… I'm just, worried, is all" He said slowly.

Cherry breathed out slowly. Ah, it's okay. I understand…" She said quietly and wne to her catbed. "Delilah!" She called. "I think it's tome to sleep, where are you?" Delilah didn't answer

"Delilah?" Winston called. _Where was she? Had she left? ON HER OWN?_ Cherry's thoughts started racing. _Oh, no! I knew something bad would happen… I just didn't know it'd be today!" _


End file.
